wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Pirates
Heaven Pirates (天国海賊, Tengoku kaizoku) was the Pirate Crew that was founded three years before the current storyline. The crew was later integrated into the Whitebeard Pirates and into Heaven Tail. Background Sometime after Sōma Gekko was born in the Gekko Family, to pursue his path as a pirate, he eventually formed the Heaven Pirates. Over time, the crew gained a great reputation, Sōma was known as the "ultimate rookie" and was also offered the chance to become one of the Shichibukai, but he refused. He also attracted Edward Newgate's attention through the newspaper. When they finally entered the New World, Ace and the Spade Pirates immediately went to meet "Red Haired" Shanks in order to thank him for saving his little brother. Shanks was surprised that Sōma is one of the Seven brothers born from his rich Family. Sōma and Ace eventually decided to challenge Whitebeard for his head, but were stopped by Jinbe, who fought Ace to protect Whitebeard. They fought for five days without rest, until they both fell in a tie. After the battle had ended, Whitebeard and his crew appeared. Whitebeard announced to whoever wished to kill him that they would take his head himself. Whitebeard then attacked the Spade Pirates and the Heaven Pirates, and utterly defeated them. When Ace and Sōma knew there was no hope of victory, he formed a firewall to allow his crew to escape, while he continued to fight Whitebeard alone. Whitebeard then offered a heavily wounded Ace and Sōma a chance to join his crew and (in his words) to become his son to which Ace and Sōma out right refused. Regardless, they were knocked unconscious and dragged onto Whitebeard's flagship. At some Point during the "Summit War" at Marineford, Paul Gekko was shocked that his Younger Brother was prepared to be executed along with Ace, Paul Gekko uses the Full Eight Headed Snake Form to save Soma combined with Luffy's Haki to save Ace. According to Soma, Paul Gekko can use his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized hurricane to sink Marineford. Paul in Orochi starts to sink the Marineford by accident causing the Marines run in fear. Sengoku does not stand idly by watching, instead suddenly transforming into his Buddha form and delivering a powerful shockwave to the Yamata no Orochi, sending the Ace, Luffy, Soma and Paul Gekko flying. Then he warns Paul Gekko to not go around spouting nonsense such as sinking the mighty fortress which represents justice and prepares to fight to defend the pride of the Marines. In the Battle, Yamata no Orochi uses the Magma Hurricane on Sengoku's Shockwave as a defense but is knocked back by the intervention of Garp. Orochi shows the Ultimate Power based on the Gura Gura no Mi that taunted Sengoku and Garp, stating that he will end their age by mercy. Paul Gekko then grabbed his brother and dragged him out saying that he still needed to enroll to the Guild, and that he could have fun later. Paul Gekko, Sōma and his crew were reunited but was cut short by Yugito Nii, who had intentionally led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Yugito starts to argue in their respective Tailed Beast Forms but were prevented from fighting by Kyoji Gekko, who is on Wheelchair and Erza Scarlet. The Heaven Pirates was known to be part of Heaven Tail Guild. Crew Members Captains Former *Kraken the Pirate Current *Paul Gekko *Sōma Gekko Crew *Honey D. Paul *Honey D. Okaina *Mia Ōtsutsuki *Maya Ōtsutsuki *Manny D. Kyosuke *Gol D. Kagura *Lucky Sakai *Mr. Mercy *Kraken's former pirate crew *Octo and Pus Crew Strength Heaven Pirates were powerful enough to make it through the Grand Line. Their captain, Sōma, managed to fight on equal terms with one of the Shichibukai, Jinbe, as well as being offered a position as a Shichibukai himself and the made an alliance with the Spade Pirates. The crew also showed a lack of fear, as they attempted to attack Whitebeard in order to save their captain despite knowing that they were outmatched. Heaven Pirates was known to created the RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam as a Gunpla present for Paul Gekko. Ships *White Angel: The figurehead of the ship is similar to the design of their general purpose ship, the weaponry of both classes is nearly the same. The armament features positron blaster cannons, beam guns, CIWS, linear cannons and several missile launchers, making the class more powerfully armed. The hidden in the ship's cavernous hangar bay: it supplies room for up to at least eight Mobile Suits or Mobile Armors. Combined with the G Project prototypes, the White Angel was intended to be very nearly invincible. *Skull Force: Kraken's former ship that belonged to Kraken. Kraken's Pirate Ship resembles a galleon, a multi-decked sailing ships used as armed cargo carriers. Gallery Giant Mouse.png|Giant Mouse as one of the Heaven Pirate Members Heaven Pirates' Unnamed Members.png|Unnamed Members of Heaven Pirates Fairy Tail shocked.png|Fairy Tail Members Shocked about the New Bounty on the Board Naori Shocked.png|Naori shocked about the new Threat Gray Fullbuster shocked.png|Gray Full Buster Shocked about the Heaven Pirates and Deliora Category:Teams